Switched
by psychoticImagination
Summary: When a batered boyfriend Naruto and a secrect keeping Roxas wish for different lives and end up switching places things can't be good! Will their wishes follow through like they hoped? Or will this be the biggest mistake of their lives? SasuNaru AkuRoku AU
1. Prologue

**Omg i'm sorry its been so long its just i lost my computer and all my stuff and i had to start writing stuff all over again and it was a mess anyway after a while i finally caught up on my writing again im just being lazy but heres my first try at a crossover oh and im not very famliar with kingdom hearts i'm still watching walkthroughs on youtube so it might take a while getting to chapter two but chapter one is almost done though so yeah hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

"Dobe, get back here!" he yelled at me, he's always yelling at me!

"No leave me alone!" I yelle dback, I ran, I had to keep running, otherwise he'll catch me.

I love Sasuke but it was just becoming to difficult to deal with his moods! He always took his problems out on me and I just couldn't take it! I ran to my best friend Kiba's house, he was always there for me, especially when me and Sasuke fought. I was starting to lose conciousness, I was starting to worry I wouldn't make it. But thankfully right before I passed out I was able to at least knock a couple of times on the door, then it went dark.

I woke to find Kiba looking at me very worridly, but nowadays he always looked at me like that.

"Hey Kiba how's it going?" I asked my voice barely a whisper.

"Don't hey Kiba me! Do you have any idea how bad it is this time!" He snapped.

"I guess it's pretty bad?" I asked.

"It's not even funny!" he yelled.

I sighed and decided to go look in the mirror for my self. I winced at the sight, Kiba was right, it was really bad this time. I was sporting two black eyes, my nose was definately broken, I think i had a sprained wrist too. My shirt was covered in blood, some of my teeth felt loose, and i had tons of bruises all over my body. The only thing that wasn't too bad was my legs and even they felt sore from all the running.

"Do you feel it? Because I know you see it." Kiba spoke standing behind me.

I could see his look of disapointment from the mirror.

"I feel it, but i still love him..." I whispered.

I began to cry, Kiba wrapped around me to hold me steady.

"I don't know Naru-chan, I don't know, only you can know the answer to that." he told me.

"Then why don't I? I really wish I knew." I cried harder.

"I know, but regardless of how you feel or not this was the last straw, I'm telling Kyuubi." he said.

"No, you can't!" I blurted.

"I'm sorry but Sasuke tried to kill you this time, he's an endangerment to your health!" Kiba's voice wavered a sob "I'm not giving you a choice Naruto I'm telling Kyuubi and everyone else for that matter."

I panicked, he wouldn't, he couldn't, I wouldn't let him! I jumped on his back and tried to knock him unconcious, but of course, he was difficult. Plus I was already sore from my fight earlier, so of course Kiba beat me. He ducktaped me to a chair then knocked me unconcious. When i came to there were several eyes peering at me, it seemed like everyone was here, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Kiba (of course), Naruko, and...Kyuubi.

"Please don't hurt him!" I burst into tears.

They all had a look of sadness on their faces, I don't understand how things went so wrong!

"Why do you insist on protecting that bastard!" yelled Kyuubi.

"Because I love him." I snarled.

"Why?' Ino asked crying.

I was momentarily shocked to hear that from her but then I rememebered how Sasuke broke and Sakura's hearts constantly. Ino got over it before Sakura did and was was dealing with it better, she had been very supportive of me and Sasuke. She had also become a great friend and definately liked me more than Sasuke. So much to the point where she thought i should dump Sasuke because he didn't deserve me. Because of that I never told her about the beatings, but by the way she was crying she definitely knew now, everyone did.

"I dont know Ino-chan I really don't know..." tears welled in my eyes.

"Then why Naru-chan?" she asked.

She threw herself on me and hugged me, I winced from the painbut tried not to show it.

"I'm so worried about you! How could you not have told me!" she whispered feircely.

"That's a good question, why did you only tell Kiba?" Naruko asked, I swear she had super hearing.

"Because I knew if I told you guys you would all freak out and try to hurt Sasuke! But please im begging you don't!" I pleaded.

"Naruto breathe we haven't decided anything yet, that's why we're here, it's time for an intervention." Gaara stated.

"Intervention! Do I look like a drunk or a druggie!" I screamed.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Sakura spoke.

"It's not that, we're worried about your addiction to Sasuke." she said.

"Addiction? You guys I'm fine."I lied.

The all looked at me in major disbelief like they thought i was crazy! I don't know, these days with the way I've been acting I might as well be. They were right I had to deal with my Sasuke problem whether it was pleasant or not. But I didn't want to have to hurt him, that I would not do, even if he did hurt me. But how? If I tried to confront Sasuke he'd only beat me up again and this time I might not make it out!

Everyone could see the distressed look on my face and grew looks of sympathy. I hated it, I couldn't believe how recked my life had become. Why was I doomed to suffer, always? I just wanted it all to stop! Why couldn't I have a boyfriend who appreciates me? Why couldn't he just love me like he was supposed to! I mean I loved Sasuke more than anything but sometimes i wish i had a boyfriend like Kiba. Someone who cared about me, someone who was nice to me, and someone who wanted me! But I never get what I want...

Elsewhere...

"Rox!" he yelled, did he always have to yell!

"No! I said we're not talking about this!" I yelled back.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I said we're not Axel, now drop it!"I replied.

"No!" he said.

I turned on my heal.

"No?" I echoed "Did I ask what you wanted? No! I said we're not discussing this!"

"Why will you never talk to me about it!" he yelled.

"Because its MY life and i decide what to say and what not to say about it!" I screeched.

"What are you so afraid of?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Nothing, nothing anyone needs to know." I said then took off leaving my distraught boyfriend behind.

I didn't talk about my past it was just as simple as that. Why did anyone need to know? Why did anyone care? It was just stupid memories, things that happened, they don't matter. People shouldn't care! Why do they care? I stopped running and took some time to breathe. Or maybe the better question was why didn't I care?

Well it's not that I didn't care it's just don't think stuff like that is on a need to know basis. I mean it's not like I'm a criminal or anything so who cares what I did in the past? Isn't the future more important? I didn't want to think about it anymore when ever I thought about it, it gave me a headache. So I just went back to my apartment and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

But right before i fell asleep I wished that for once I could be surrounded by people who didn't care who I was, and weren't so crazy all the time! I just wanted to be somewhere calm.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I'm so sorry about all the mistakes I read over it and I was like what the hell? Anyway now its fixed thank god!<strong>


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For!

**So like I said this chapter was practically done I just had to type and finish it and viola and here it is so I hope you enjoy and like I said it might take a while for the next chapter because well I dont fell I know enough about roxas and organization thirteen to write to next one so yes thank you for reading enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Roxas' P.O.V<p>

I fell asleep with a headache, I woke up with an even worse headache, like I had cried all night. I touched my head and felt something furry, not hair furry, fabric furry. I pulled off whatever was on my head, it was a walrus night cap...if Axel and Sora put this on me their dead. I looked around to see if they had put anything else out of place and realized I was in a completely different apartment!

"Where the hell am I?" I yelled.

The words came out of my mouth, yes, but that wasn't my voice. I clamped my hand over my mouth thinking 'what the hell was that!' I looked down at my hand, that wasn't my hand!

"AH!" I yelled again.

The hand was much tanner than mine, it couldn't be mine. Nothing was familiar not even myself, this had to be a dream! Of course nothing else would make sense! I found a mirror and walked over to it.

"Oh My God!"

This is one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had, I still had my bright blonde hair and clear blue eyes, that much was the same. But my skin was tanner, my hair was spiked differently and I had three cuts on my cheeks that looked like whiskers. But the scariest part was I was covered in bruises, had two black eyes, and my nose nose felt broken while my legs and wrists felt sore.

"Naruto!" I heard a voice yell outside the door.

I panicked, should I get it? After all it was just a dream, but then again dreams have never liked me. Not to mention that nightmares loved me, maybe I shouldn't get it, yeah, I'll just ignore it.

"That idiot, he's probably still asleep!" I heard the voice mumble.

I thought maybe after that he'd go away but instead of receeding footsteps I heard the door unlock. My first instinct was to hide but where would I hide I had no idea where I was! I looked around frantically for a place to hide but I was too late the door had already opened.

"Naruto you are awake! Why didn't you answer?" he asked.

I didn't know who he was but for a split second I thought he was Axel.

"Who are you?" I asked without thinking.

His face dropped, he looked very depressed, what did I say?

"Come on Naruto, you're not that mad at me are you?" he asked.

I looked at him in confusion, one because I had no idea who Naruto was (I was assuming that's me I guess) and two I had no idea what I was supposed to be mad about.

"Naruto! Don't be like that it's me your best friend Kiba!" he said awkwardly.

So his name is Kiba and he's supposed to be my best friend...ok?

"Uumm" I started but he cut me off.

"No look just listen to me I'm sorry about the intervention yesterday but goddamit Naruto! I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't keep standing by as he beat you constantly! I know you love him, but this is unacceptable! I will not let him be the end of you! You deserve someone better, not that heartless, cold, bastard!" Kiba ranted, seething with fury.

This guy was seriously worried about this Naruto guy, in a way he reminds me of Axel when I used to deal with bullies. This guy must be a great friend. I froze, was I here because of my wish? Does this mean I'm going to get a shot at a calm life? Or am I being punished for being ungrateful for what I have? Either way I guess I have no choice no way out so I guess I'll just go with it.

I focused my thoughts back on Kiba and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok I understand, you're doing what you can for me, but please don't blow it all out of proportion, I have to deal with my own problems." I spoke confidently.

I'm not sure why I felt so confident in what I was saying but it felt right. Kiba smiled at me warmly 'I think an Axel act-alike will work for now.' I thought.

"So you gonna keep standing there or are you gonna get dressed for school?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah!" I snapped out of my haze.

I walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer and was blinded...by orange...what kind of kid did I switch places with? Switch places...when did I come up with that?

'Well' I looked around the room 'It's the only explanation, because it's sure not a dream nor nightmare, not even my wish! Well full wish anyway.' I decided. 'Had this meant to be my full wish come true, I wouldn't have left home, home just would have changed.'

I dug through the drawer feverously looking for something normal and came across a black t-shirt. 'This will do.' I went through another drawer and found baggy, army green, shorts 'Better than orange.' It looked cold outside so I went through what looked like a coat closet and saw some salvation in this boy's wardrobe, a black jean jacket. Then I snatched some black sandels and started changing. When I was done I looked in a mirror, 'Damn, this kid looked good in black he should wear it more often.'

I turned to Kiba he looked at me in utter confusion, then smiled.

"Turning a new leaf are we?" he asked.

I smirked. 'You could say that."

He looked at me as if he still had a question he wanted to ask.

"What is it?" I finally said.

"Thats the jacket Kyuubi gave you." he said.

"So?" I asked.

"You said you'd never wear it." he answered.

What was wrong with this kid? This was an awesome jacket! Who cares if he didn't like who gave it to him, he should still wear it anyway, that's just being childish.

"Well I changed my mind, it's time to stop worrying about the past and to focus on the present." I smiled.

"There we go Naruto! Now you got the spirit!" Kiba patted me on the back "Now let's get to class before Iruka-sensei grills our asses!"

I'm guessing that's our teacher "Ok"

I grabbed my backpack which was orange, the only orange I'll let anyone see me with. We were running down the streets at top speed and Kiba could actually keep up with me. No he was actually going faster than me?

"What's wrong Naruto? You're getting slow?" he mocked.

That'd done it! "As if!"

I sprang so hard I couldn't believe how fast I was running, this kid was definitely entergetic. We were at school in five minutes flat. Then just as we were about to enter I saw him.

"Oi Dobe, where have you been?" he asked.

"He has a name you know, you ass." Kiba started.

I held up my hand to stop him and nodded at him reassuringly.

"I'm fine." I said "Let me deal with it."

I turned back to the one known as 'Sasuke' and smiled, but not in a happy way.

"Sasuke? right?" he looked at me as if I was retarded.

"I have a name, it's Naruto." I had to get used to saying that "not Dobe."

"Since when do you care what I call you?" he asked.

"Since I started requiring respect." I replied.

Sasuke stared at me in complete disbelief and disdain.

"Since when do you 'require' respect?'' he asked stressing the word require.

"Since my friends brought it to my attention that you aren't treating me as well as you should, and I'm sick of making up excuses for your ass!" I said through gritted teeth.

I know I wasn't Naruto, and I had no right to mess with his relationship, but something needed to be done. I mean his body was in a horrible condition and he obviously didn't seem mad about it at all, it was ridiculous!

I may not know him very well but I surely wasn't going to to stand by and watch him get abused. Well actually I'd be getting abused because I'm in his body, so hell no, I was going to stop him! Besides I know what it's like for the person you care about most to not to give a shit about you...maybe I was being punished for being ungrateful. Well nothing left to do but to serve my time and do what I can for this poor kid.

Sasuke looked pretty shocked, probably because Naruto had never talked back to him before. Well I guess it's time he started. I waited a couple more seconds to see if he'd say something but instead he smirked. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, then he started whispering in my ear.

"At first I considered hitting you for your definace, but now I think I like it. A little defiance out of you isn't too bad, as long as it's a little."

That last part seemed like a threat, probably was, but hey we're getting somewhere baby steps, baby steps. Sasuke slung his left arm over my shoulder and started walking me towards what i guess was our first class. He kept checking me out, looking up and down.

"What?" I snapped.

"That outfit, I used to tell you constantly to stop wearing orange but you never listened. Now all of a sudden you're rebelling, you're wearing something you usually wouldn't, and most peculiar of all you're wearing the jacket Kyuubi gave you that you said you wouldn't be caught dead in." he listed.

'Who is this Kyuubi person that Naruto seems to hate so much?' I wondered. We finally made it to class and a whole group of students went silent and glared at us. Or, no, it looked like they were all glaring at Sasuke. They were probably Naruto's friends, and apparently knew about Sasuke beating up Naruto because they all looked like they were about ready to kill him themselves.

"Naruto why are you with Sasuke?" a blonde girl asked me.

I felt a fight coming on, I was about to prepare myself to fight when I realized I wasn't at my old school anymore, surely a fight wouldn't go down.

"Chill Ino, they talked." Kiba said.

"Talked? There is no talking when it comes to that bastard!" Sakura growled.

"Bitter?" Sasuke asked.

"Fuck you!" She exclaimed.

"You wish." he smirked.

There went the match bell in my head, Sakura tried to launch herself from her desk at Sasuke. Luckily everyone seemed prepared for this and latched onto her, trying to pull her back down on the floor. She looked mad as hell and Sasuke seemed utterly amused at her rage, it was pissing me off.

*SMACK*

Everyone stared at me in awe, Sasuke on the other hand was now furious himself.

"What the hell!" he yelled at me.

I kept a blank expression, I wasn't afraid of him.

"You shouldn't talk to a girl like that, you look like a jackass." I said simply.

"Pst" I heard a hissing.

I looked over to Kiba to see him mouthing something, seemed like a name, I tried sounding it out.

"I-Iru-ka, Iruka?" I stuttered.

'Isn't that the teachers name?' I pondered. I froze then slowly turned around, standing behind me was a very mad teacher.

"Good Morning Iruka-sensei." I grinned sheepishly.

He sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"You will not treat anyone like that in this class, you have a detention." he said.

Sasuke 'tch'ed and that was that, then he turned to me.

"You Naruto, will not use violence against your classmates, even if they have done something wrong. Detention for you too." he sighed " I will see you both tomorrow after school."

We both groaned but nodded, then took two seats on the right side of the class room. Sasuke sat next to the window -which I wanted but didn't feel in the mood to argue for-, I sat next to him, and Kiba sat on the other side of me. Actually it could be my imagination but it felt like everyone was surrounding me. Ok here's how the seating went, I already told you where Sasuke and Kiba are, so Ino sat behind me on her left was Shikamaru, on her right side was Sakura. Then behind them was Chouji at the window behind Shikamaru on the right of him is Kankuro, then at the right end is Temari. In front of Sasuke was Neji, then in front of me is Gaara, then in front of Kiba is Shino, Lastly the front row had TenTen at the window, far left, Lee in the middle, and Hinata on the far right near the middle of the classroom. If you're wondering how I know their names the teacher already took attendence , apparently my name is Naruto Uzumaki ...interesting.

Anyway the rest of class was boring, I hape Naruto's not someone who pays attention because I sure as hell don't. When class was over I realized I didn't know where I was going, so I decided to take a chance.

"Um I don't remember my next class." I said nervously.

Everyone laughed.

"When do you ever?" Sakura asked.

Thank god he was an idiot, I could get away with so much more now!

"Yeah so what is it?" I asked.

"Come on Naruto we have that class together." Shikamaru said Chouji standing next to him.

"Goodness Naruto you're a sophmore can you at least make an effort to remember your schedule?" Iruka-sensei scolded.

Sophmore? Holy shit this kid is older than me! That is just so...forget it I'd rather not think about it.

"Will do sensei!" I replied.

I followed Chouji and Shikamaru out of the classroom as soon as we were outside they got real serious.

"Don't worry about it Naruto we won't tell." Chouji said.

"Yeah we know when Sasuke beat you that it couldn't have done much good for your memory." Shikamaru said "I just hope he didn't do any permenant damage."

"Thank you." I said not sure what to else say, that guy actually beat Naruto so hard he couldn't even remember his schedule?

I sighed heavily in frustration as I stepped into my second period class room, sat next to Chouji, and slumped over my desk.

"Lose your way to class again?" My next teacher asked.

I tried to think of how to respond but luckily Shikamaru did it for me.

"Nah Kakashi-sensei he came to class with us today."

"Thank you Shikamaru for being on pick up duty." Kakashi-sensei said "Now all of you take your seats.

Class was a blur, then it was break, which was pretty nice getting to know everyone. Even though I'm supposed to already know them, but you know what I mean. Although everyone was giving Sasuke the death glare the whole time, I'm glad they didn't attack him. Though I was pretty strong, protecting him from everybody wouldn't be easy. After that the rest of the day was blur, I hid from everyone during lunch, I didn't want them to know I had an eating disorder! Wait this isn't my body so does that mean I can eat?

I was about to run home and test it out when someone stopped me, he looked like an adult. He had he feiry red hair that went to the middle of his back and bright yellow eyes.

"What's up little bro!" he said.

He shocked me for a moment, him and Naruto looked nothing alike yet I could tell they were related.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Stop picking on Naruto that's not why we came Kyuubi!" a girl who looked exactly like Naruto exclaimed.

So this was Kyuubi, this was the person Naruto hated, his brother? That's sad but kind of ironic. Not to say I hated my brother, I love Sora but sometimes I just felt like suffocating him...ok not the best way to go about it, but yeah.

"Oh shut it Naruko! The kid hates me anyway so what's the deal!"He argued.

"But Kyuubi! Look he's wearing the jacket you gave him!" Naruko countered.

He turned back to me as if looking at me for the first time, his eyes lit up when he saw the jacket 'He must really love Naruto...' I thought. I wonder why Naruto hated his brother so much.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked, he had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes." I replied even though I can't be sure Naruto has, while I'm here he's at least going to try! Because lord knows what would've happened to me had I not made up with my brother!

He had the most exstatic look on his face, more happy that I could ever look anyway.

"Really! Even though I was the leader of that gang that did horrible things?" he asked.

That's what this was about? Kyuubi was part of a gang! That's all! No, no, Roxas, let's think 'normally' about this, being part of a gang is not a good thing! It is in fact frowned upon. That's why Naruto doesn't like him that's a perfectly logical reason...ok I still don't see it! But then again who am I to talk I'm not exactly normal.

"Yep, you're my brother, I can't hate you forever." I said.

Tears welled in his eyes and he hugged me, I hugged back, Naruto seems to be living in some kind of bubble. Well I guess it's time for me to pop that bubble and bring in reality. All of a sudden I was yanked from Kyuubi's embrace and met the eyes of a pissed raven.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

"What the hell is right! What are you doing?" I yelled back.

"No the better question is what are you doing!" he said.

"What does it look like, I'm my brother!" I snapped.

"Since when do you care about your brother!" he asked.

"Since I decided to forgive him!" I answered.

He yanked me close to his face, our noses were touching, and he was fuming!

"How can you forgive him after what he did to my brother and those other 'members' of that gang!" he fiercely whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What the hell do you mean 'What am I talking about' I told you!" he yelled.

He seemed genuinely upset about this, I wonder what it is he told Naruto, I looked away not sure what to say. I was confused, trying to learn so much in one day definitely isn't normal! Something seemed to spark in his eyes, he grabbed my wrist and took off with me in tow. Everyone seemed to notice because it sounded like everyone was yelling at Sasuke to let me go. Of course he ignored everyone else and kept running as if his life depended on it.

Finally when we came to the outskirts of town he stopped, and gave me only a moment to breathe before he banged me into a tree.

"What the hell!" I groaned.

He was furious, so much so he didn't even look like the same person anymore.

"Sasuke?" I squeaked.

"Don't talk to me like you know me!" he snarled.

"What?" I was really confused now.

"Stop pretending to be Naruto. I know you're not him!" I was found out.

"When did you notice?"

"Well there were hints all day it just clicked when you had no idea what I was talking about. Naruto would never forget what I told him no matter what! That's why he still hasn't forgiven Kyuubi, Son don't go meddling in shit that isn't your business!" he ranted.

"Look I'm not here because I want to be! I just woke up this morning and I was somewhere completely different and someone completely different. So don't be getting pissed at me for things I can't control!"

"Fine if that's the way it is then who the hell are you?" he snapped in frustration.

"My name's Roxas and I'm from an place called Twilight Town." I replied.

"Twilight Town?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." I replied

"Never heard of it wanna try a better lie?" he scoffed.

'He did not just fucking say that!' I thought 'what a bastard, no wonder no one likes him!'

"It's not a lie you obnoxious fuckhead!" I growled.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Obnoxious fuckhead." I over annunciated.

He tried punch me but I rolled out of the way hand his fist connected with the tree, hard!

"Wow you must not care about Naruto if you're willing to injure his body more just to hit me. But then you injured him in the first place so you must not care about him at all!" I glared.

"Shut up." he whispered.

"What was that couldn't quite hear you." I teased.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

He flung himself at me and hoped to connect this time but missed yet again. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him around till his arm was up his back.

"Calm your ass down before you attack me, you don't even know who I am yet you're willing to fight me blindly. You're more of an idiot than I thought." I chuckled emtilly.

"Fuck you!" he spat.

I pulled he arm up a little higher and he groaned painfully.

"You want to try saying that again you abuser?" I asked.

"Who's abusing who?" he asked in disbelief.

"You're abusing Naruto you bastard!" I replied.

"And what are you doing?" he chuckled dryly.

"Giving you the punishment you deserve." I pushed his face into the dirt with my foot.

Where did this cocky bastard get off thinking he could sass me with the position he's in? I ought to put him in his palce and I'm sure alot of people would agree with me, but for Naruto's sake, I was going to save that honor for him. I let the bastard up and he had the nerve and stupidty to actually try and attack me again. He tried to round house me but i jumped and grabbed his ankle as soom as my feet touched the floor. I yanked him back and he landed on his face, I sat on his back and pulled on his legs he winced in pain.

"You know you're older than me and you're still stupider." I said.

"What?" he hissed.

"I'm a freshman where I'm from." I respnded.

"You cheecky brat!" he snarled.

"Shut it you are in no position to talk Mr. I'm-getting-beat-up-by-a-brat." I snarled back.

"Shut up, you're not beating me up!" he defended himself.

"Not now but I could if I wanted to." I countered.

"Why I oughta..." he started.

"What? You can't do anything to me Sasuke you're not strong enough!" I whispered to him.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" he snapped.

"Because you fight on brute force alone when you're made which I'm sure is most of the time. When you fight on fury you fight blindly you don't think of tactics, if you were to calm down you could probably fight me." I answered.

He looked deep in thought, then took a breathe, then calmed himself down. I released him once again, but this time he did not try to fight me. I was glad, I didn't want to have to fight all afternoon it would be too tiring.

"Fine so you may have so good points but I..." a look of sadness took over his face.

"You know I used to be like Naruto, I used to get beat by someone I cared about." I confessed.

"You did?" Sasuke asked.

"I let it go on for so long that by the time I finally left I was so afraid that I didn't and still don't even remember the guy, from the way he looked right down to his name." I finished.

Sasuke looked as if he was on the verge of tears, had my story really touched him that much? Maybe the big bad Sasuke was more emotional than people thought him to be. And no I do not mean he's emo, though that could be a distinct possibility.

"I really didn't want to but I was afraid he'd leave." Sasuke mumbled.

"What?" I wasn't quite sure what he meant.

He looked at me fearfully like he was afraid that if he told me something bad would happen. So I sat down patted the area next to me where Sasuke obediently sat down. He seemed to try and keep a certain distance between us but I just got closer. I finally grabbed his forearm to stop him from scooting away from me. Then i grabbed his chin gently but firmly and made him look me in the eyes.

"You can't keep it locked up forever." I told him.

With that the floodgate opened and he talked about anything and everything he could think of. I listened patiently for there was nothing else I could do but listen and help as best I could. I don't know how I ended up the psychiatrist to the Uchiha but he sure spilled alot. He talked and talked until it got dark and I walked him home. Even then he wouldn't let me leave so I ended up staying the night trying to comfort Sasuke till he and I fell asleep.


	3. A New Start!

**Well I didn't actually get around to learning more about organization 13 so sorry if people are OOC I did buy the game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days so maybe I'll learn something along the way do hopefully you like this chapter sorry it took so long enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naruto's P.O.V<p>

I woke up feeling much better than I thought I was going to, just a small headache. Which is really weird considering Sasuke beat the shit out of me. I got up and went to the mirror to see how bad I looked and was thoroughly shocked. One because my mirror wasn't there and two because this wasn't my apartment, shit!

I found the door to the bathroom and rushed over to the mirror to look at myself. As I looked in the mirror though the face that looked at me was not mine. My hair was the same color and so were my eyes but my hair spiked all to one side instead of everywhere. Not to mention my skin was deathly pale and I was tiny, like short and super skinny!

"It's like I'm anorexic or something." I said, wait that wasn't my voice.

Well obviously this isn't my body, it's obviously younger if only a little bit. Plus, though it's puny, it's in much better condition than mine. I pull up the sleeve of the shirt I'm wearing since I feel something tight around my forearms. I saw gauze wrapped around my forearm; maybe it wasn't in such a better condition. I start to unfurl the gauze and am shocked and yet not shocked to see deep gashes in my arm.

"And apparently a cutter too." I groaned.

I'm not sure if it's because I'm sleepy but I'm not freaking out like I thought I would. If you really think about it what will freaking out do for you?

"Hey Roxas!" I heard a voice yell from the door, I didn't even hear it open!

I felt the compulsion to quickly to quickly cover up my cuts and hurried to rewrap the gauze. Then a boy with spiky brown hair and the same blue eyes with more color to his skin walked in.

"Roxas what are you…" he started then abruptly snatched my wrist which I winched at.

He pulled up my sleeve then started unwrapping the gauze and just stared at the cuts.

"Roxas," he shivered "you promised you wouldn't do this anymore."

The brunette looked into my eyes his full of tears streaming down his face.

'I thought you were happy with Axel, what happened? You got in another fight?" he asked.

"Axel?" I asked.

"Yes, your boyfriend!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Boyfriend? Am I…could it really be…I got my wish! Sure it came much differently than I thought it would but hey I'm not complaining! I'm pretty sure I was smiling like an idiot because the brunette looked at me worriedly.

"So who are you?" I asked in a daze.

"Roxas!" he yelled "How much blood did you lose? It's me Sora your twin brother!"

"Chill Sora I was just kidding!" I lied since I obviously had no idea who he was.

"Kidding?" he asked in disbelief " You don't kid Roxas!"

"Man I sound like a real stick up the ass." I mumbled.

"You heard that?" Sora asked " You really shouldn't listen to them Roxas their just jerks!"

"Relax Sora," I sighed "I've long gotten over teasing."

That was the truth, I had ultimately gotten over what people said about me, it didn't matter anymore cause I had friends.

Then there was a knock on the door and a "Hey Roxas, you home?"

"Yeah!" I yelled running over to the door.

I opened it and for a moment thought of Kiba then it hit me, Kiba?

"Axel?" I breathed.

"Yeah I know you're mad at me for pushing you about your past last night but please you have to forgive me, I just worry about you." Axel babbled.

"Worried about me?" I asked tears welled in my eyes, I was so happy!

Axel had a look of utter shock on his face and so did Sora when he walked over to us.

"Ah! Axel what did you do?" Sora panicked.

"I don't know I just apologized!" Axel panicked as well.

They were hilarious the looks on their faces were priceless; they really did care about me. I felt so happy I began grinning like an idiot then out right laughing. Now they looked even more worried, what was wrong with this Roxas kid?

"Axel I think he snapped." Sora whispered.

"Yeah." Axel agreed.

"I'm fine!" I said, " I did a lot of thinking last night and I feel like I've had a bit of a revelation."

"Revelation? Understatement of the century." I heard another voice.

Sora flipped around so fast with a goofy smile on his face and ran towards the voice.

"Riku!" he exclaimed.

"Sup." he said.

"I just came to check on Roxas since he didn't come to get me like he usually does." Sora answered.

"You guys in another fight?" Riku asked Axel.

"Yeah but apparently everything's ok now." Axel smiled.

"That's faster than usual, he usually leaves you hanging for a week minimum." Riku stated skeptically.

"Yeah its like a miracle or something." Axel mumbled.

Riku reminded me vaguely of Sasuke but I didn't let the thought settle, the last thing I wanted was to think of him, right? So I walked over to the drawers to see what he had for clothes, I was excited to see what my new school life was like. I opened the drawer and saw that it was about 80% black, only one thought came to mind…emo~. I started throwing everything that was black out of the drawer and found some salvation in his wardrobe! I grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans, a baggy long sleeve red shirt, and red high tops.

I was about to start getting dressed in front of them when I remembered the kid was a cutter. I quickly stopped and mumbled a 'be right back' and ran to the bathroom to get changed.

"What's up with him?" Riku asked.

"Well I'm not sure when but sometime lately he cut himself again." Sora explained " He had bandages and everything."

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Rox…" Axel sighed.

I finished getting dressed and stormed out of the bathroom I hated being pitied. What I did to myself was my business and if they had a problem with it tough luck!

"Stop talking about me as if I cant hear you!" I growled "It pisses me off!"

I opened a closet by the door and pulled out the first jacket I could get my hands on and left the apartment. I run as fast as I can and stop when I can no longer breathe.

"Damn this kid needs more nutrients." I mumble "Cause this does not seem nor feel healthy."

I look around to see where I am and realize I have no idea where I am.

"Great Naruto, just great!" I scolded myself "Now what do I do?"

"Roxas?" someone asked.

I turned to see a guy with dirty blonde spiky hair and wearing a black leather jacket. Just like the one, I finally realized, I had yanked from the closet and had in my hands.

"Hey." I said.

"What you doing out here?" he asked, "School is that way and I'm pretty sure you live closer to it than I do."

"I was just mad and started running." I explained, " I wasn't really thinking of where I was going."

"Well its pretty cold you must be freezing if you were running." he said.

He grabbed the jacket from my hand and started putting it on me. I was glad he did I hadn't realized I was cold till I had felt the warmth of the jacket. I shivered and snuggled into it, it felt nice to be able to feel my fingers again. Out of nowhere the dude hugs me, I flinch from the contact.

"Sorry! I keep forgetting you tell me not to hug you!" he apologized.

"Its ok just shocked." I said.

"Demyx, you idiot!" I heard a female voice yell.

I looked back to see a girl with that leather jacket just like me and (apparently) Demyx. She was blond with short hair and fiery green eyes, which were glaring at Demyx.

"You idiot you're not trying to skip school again are you?" she asked.

"No!" he yelled, "Who told you that?"

"Zexion said you'd been acting suspicious lately, like you were planning something." She explained " And we all remembered what happened last time you skipped school!"

"It was an honest mistake!' he cried.

"Rule number one of skipping school do not go somewhere, where you know the people there will turn you in!" she snapped.

"I didn't think they would." He argued.

"You idiot!" she smacked him in the back of the head.

Watching the scene it reminded me of Sakura and I, Demyx reminded me of me a lot! Though since he reminds me of me you'd think I'd feel sorry for him, right? Well I did in some way but in another way I couldn't help but laugh, it was too funny!

"Larxene, I think something's wrong with Roxas." Demyx said.

"He's laughing…happily?" she spoke skeptically.

They both stared at me in utter shock just like Axel and Sora, man I was just surprising people today.

"Why does everyone keep staring at me like that today?" I asked "Am I really acting that different?"

The both nodded in shocked silence.

"I really need to pull the stick out of my ass." I said.

"Roxas who told you that?" Larxene asked.

"Yeah you know we'll get them like last time!" Demyx exclaimed "We stick together remember?"

"What?" I had a bad feeling.

"We can sort this out later, now's not the time."

That wasn't Demyx or Larxene rather it came from behind me. I turned to see a guy with layered long pink hair, first thought... Gay~.

"Marluxia's right guys we have to get going." Larxene agreed.

So without further ado we made our way to school which was really odd once we hit campus. Everyone looked at us weird, I had a dangerous sense of nostalgia, I remembered my brother. Oh no, please don't tell me this kid is part of a school gang! If I wanted to be part of a gang I would've gone to my brother! This is awful I should've known there was a catch to happiness!

"Roxas!" that was Axel's voice "I'm so sorry, you know I'd never talk about you! I'd always want to hear it from you!"

He looked really worried about me, I guess my anger towards him wasn't fair, after all Sora and Riku were the ones talking. I feel bad now, he seems way too good to be true yet here he is, for me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me aside so no one would hear us, I think.

"Look Roxas, you know I don't like it when you cut yourself but I can't stop you from being however you wanna be." he explained

Freedom, he was actually giving me the freedom to be me, to do what I want to do. I felt tears well up in my eyes and he looked at me almost as if he expected it.

"You've sure been emotional this morning Rox wanna tell me why?"

I threw myself into his arms and shook my head into his chest, I wasn't sure how to explain any of this.

"Fair enough, let's get you to class." he smiled I could feel it.

I stopped hugging him and gripped his hand which he gripped back happily. It felt weird to have a sense of happiness in so long, I almost forgot what it felt like. As we approached it hit me that I didn't know my schedule! How was I supposed to know my classes, I could never even remember my original schedule! Axel saw the distress on my face and stopped.

"What's wrong Rox?"

"I don't know my schedule." I answered honestly.

"You what?" he asked.

"I don't know my schedule." I repeated.

"Um ok you've obviously lost quite a bit of blood and you're a bit hazy that's ok I'll write it down for you." he said.

"You know my schedule by heart?" I asked.

"Are you pulling my leg? Of course I do, I pick you up and drop you off from all your classes." he said worried.

"Right sorry I'm like spaced today." I said.

"Are you sure you're ok enough to be at school today cause we can skip." he offered while pulling out paper and a pen from his bag.

It sounded tempting, I really did feel like just skipping school and spending the rest of the day with my new boyfriend but I needed to get used to this new place.

"Nah I feel like going to class for once if you can believe it." I said.

"Yeah I do, so where's your bag?" he asked handing me the schedule he quickly wrote down.

"Bag?" I said stupidly.

"You must've forgot your bag when you stormed out." he explained.

"Oh we'll not like I'll do any work anyway." I mumbled " See you later."

I quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked into class but not before I saw the blush on his face. As I looked around I realized I also had no idea where I sat so yeah, I'm screwed.

"Roxas!" someone was calling me.

I looked to see a blonde dude waving at me so I assumed he was a friend. I sat down next to him not knowing what else to do except hope I was right.

"what's up with you dude you look like a lost doe or something and where's your bag?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm having an absent day so yeah." I answered.

"Yeah sure, whatever dude." the guy said.

What was his name, how the hell do I figure it out without me looking like more of an idiot than I know I am.

"So what's your name?" I finally asked.

"Seriously dude you high or something?" he groaned " It's Hayner remember."

"I'm totally playing you! Of course I know your name!" I lied.

"Jack ass." he muttered shoving me.

"You're the one who fell for it Hayner, I thought you were smarter than that." I mocked.

"Shut up says the one who doesn't do his work." he retorted.

At least now I know I don't have to keep up with work, cause I didn't do it then and I'm totally not going to do it now!

"That's cause it's chosen stupidity, I'm totally fine with being a failure." I said.

"I bet that's what Sora told you when you failed every test ' You're not stupid Roxas you're just purposely failing, keep up the good work!' or something like that." he said.

"Fuck you!" I snapped jokingly.

"Whoa Roxas I thought you had a boyfriend, you cheating now?" he asked with fake shock.

"You suck, I would never cheat on Axel!" I exclaimed.

"I know, I know, just pulling your leg." he chuckled.

"I know you are." I said.

It was weird, it felt like back in the day, when me and Sasuke were friends, before we started dating. Where was the original guy I first fell in love with, the one who was always there for me? It was like as soon as we started dating the old Sasuke disappeared, and lord knows I tried to make it work. It was like he felt he didn't need to try anymore to make me happy, like he had already had me so it wasn't worth it. I'm not trying to sound selfish and say he should give me the world I just wanted to be his world.

No, No! I won't think about it I don't live there anymore! Sasuke isn't my boyfriend anymore Axel is and I'm going to make the best of it for as long as it lasts. It was like my most important persons had switched personalities. My sibling is a sweetheart the opposite of my gang brother and nagging sister, my best friend (still yet to be determined) acts like Sasuke back when he still cared, and my boyfriend acts like my old best friend did, there is nothing to complain about! So why did it feel like I was crying, why was I sad?

"Roxas what's wrong?" Hayner asked me.

"I...I..." I couldn't seem to form the words.

"Roxas you're not...?" he said skeptically.

He grabbed a hold of my forearm and looked shocked, just how many people knew? A second later he looked pissed and tried to pull my sleeve up, I tried to stop him but he was too strong. I seriously had no strength in my new body, it was pathetic and I felt weak and vulnerable.

"Hayner don't!" I pleaded quietly.

"Roxas!" he growled.

"Please!" I continued.

"We'll talk about this at lunch I'm sure your whole group will want to discuss this." he finally said.

"Hayner!" I whispered fiercely.

"No Roxas, you're not eating again, you're cutting again, something is obviously wrong!" he snapped.

I felt a strange sense of nostalgia yet again, it felt like I hadn't escaped my problems at all, they still haunted me even if they weren't the same ones.

"Look I'll do whatever I fucking please with my life!" I spoke through clenched teeth "You cannot tell me what to do!"

"Roxas..." he looked hurt but I didn't care, he should've just minded his own business.

I'm sick of everyone judging me I'm thoroughly sick of it, I swear I might just belt the next person who scolds me! This was all such bullshit! Who the hell did these people think they were trying to boss me around, telling me what they thought I needed!

'I can't stop you from being however you want to be.' Axel's words kept echoing in my head.

At least he understood I wouldn't be changed, he cared for me just as I am, no judgement. I guess just having someone like him made it all worth it, no matter what. So what if I was in a gang, so what? I could live with that I just won't get in any fights. So what if I'm a pathetic excuse for a boy my age? All I have to do is eat healthier and it will get better eventually! All I have to do is change my perspective and work on becoming better! It can't be that hard, right?

The rest of the day blurred between seeing Axel and being in class till lunch, that's when all hell broke loose. The minute I walked out of classroom there four people I recognized and someone I didn't waiting for me. All wearing the jacket I was, I assumed they were part of the gang I'm in. Maybe that's how I met Axel because he's one of them or is he the one who convinced me to join? Who cares. Anyway they all looked pissed as hell what had I done this time?

"Roxas is it true?" Demyx asked worriedly.

"Forget asking just show us your arm!" Larxene demanded.

"We can't just force him guys we have to persuade him." Marluxia instructed.

"Sounds more like manipulation to me Marley." Axel snapped.

"Enough all of you, stop your rambling." the one I didn't know said "Let's talk, shall we?"

"Talk, talk, talk, that's all we ever do with you Zexion!" Demyx said "I for one have had enough of your mental probing thank you very much!"

So that's Zexion, is there anymore people I should be aware of in this group?

"Sure but I don't know how far that'll get us." I grumbled.

"It better get us somewhere Roxas!" I turned to see Hayner along with two other people I met today, Olette and Pence.

"Do you all have to harass me!" I groaned.

"We don't want to harass you we just want to talk." Zexion said.

"'Talk' like I haven't heard that one before." I mumble.

"It's for your own good." Demyx said.

"I've heard that phrase enough to last me a lifetime." I said.

"I'm sorry." I turned to see a crying Sora held by Riku "I should've been there for you more."

I cringed, I may have only known Sora as my brother for about half a day but I didn't want him to cry. I went over to Sora, pulled him out of Riku's arms, and just hugged him, it felt nice, almost peaceful. Sora seemed to stop crying because he wasn't shaking anymore and he wasn't making any sounds. I pulled away to look into his eyes and he was smiling at me with an almost astonished look on his face. He hugged me again and just didn't seem to want to let go, like he thought he'd never get another chance again.

I was such an ass, I didn't even hug my own brother, how could anyone actually be mad at him? He was adorable and so innocent like, is that why Kyuubi tried so hard to make things right? Is this how Kyuubi saw me when we were younger? I always wondered why he babied me so bad but when your cute like Sora it's kinda hard not to. I reluctantly pulled him off of me but smiled at him when he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No I'm sorry!" Sora shouted.

"Sshh calm down!" I laughed putting a finger over his lips.

He also started laughing, I had the strangest feeling people were staring at us like we were crazy. I looked up to see everyone was staring at us, with wide eyes, some even gaping.

"What never seen caring brothers before?" I teased.

Everyone stayed still except for Axel and Demyx who broke out into laughter. They ran over to us and joined in on the hug practically suffocating is both.

"Get off! Can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Aw and I almost thought he was turning nice for a moment." Demyx whined.

"Demyx." I said bending my finger for him to come closer.

He hesitated at first but then I smiled at him and he seemed sure I wouldn't hurt him, big mistake.

"Demyx do you know that..." I snaked my arm around his neck "You are an idiot!"

I pulled tight on his neck almost suffocating him then giving him a noogie.

"I give, I give!" he shouted.

I swiftly let go and he fell to the floor with a thud then got up and glared at me.

"You are a monster." he said with fake anger.

"No really?" I grinned evilly.

"Hm-Hm." I heard someone cough "We still need to talk about it."

Everyone looked sullen all of a sudden l, I knew they had a point. Even though this felt kind of weird since I wasn't the one to originally do it. But I was still going to do this, we were still going to have this talk. I'd listen too, no matter how ridiculous they got, no matter what I wanted to become someone people could e proud of. I never wanted to be the victim again, I wouldn't fall for traps anymore, it was time for me to grow up.

"Don't worry." Axel said "we'll get through this, together."

I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers, he was right we would get through this, together.


	4. You Help Me, I Help You

**Hey everyone i know it's been way to fucking long since i've updated this story and i'm sorry but hey better late than never right i brought you a new chapter 4,000 words worth so hopefully it makes up for how long it took me! this story isn't actually hard to write i write all 17 pages of my quota fairly easy with this story its just i'm so lazy to write it all and then when i have written it all i have to type it all and you can see why i feel like pulling my hair out never the less i shall persist with this story because one it's my first crossover idea ever, it came to me in a dream, two i love this story because it's grown on me and i feel like it's full of valuable lessons but that might just be me being delusional anyway sorry for the rambling on with the story! **

* * *

><p>I woke up not sure where the hell I was and it gave me a strange sense of déjà vu. I rolled over in bad to come face to face with a pale boy who had jet black hair. I know I should panic that there's a stranger in my bed but something about him felt familiar. I went to stroke his hair out of his face and then it came back, this body wasn't mine it was Naruto's and this boy was Sasuke Uchiha. So it obviously wasn't a dream I'm still here, damn!<p>

"Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up!" I said shaking him.

Then all of a sudden his hand shot up to my mouth and the other caught my wrist. He was holding on to me in a vice grip and it really hurt, I was about to tell him till he started talking.

"Keep it up Naruto and I'll break your wrists." He threatened.

'Excuse me?!' I mentally screamed.

I gripped my fist so tight my knuckles turned white, then with all my strength I punched him in the head.

"What the fuck!" he yelled.  
>When he turned to face me something seemed to click it probably had to do with my glaring.<p>

"Oh right, Roxas." He mumbled.

"No really? What gave me away?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine be a bitch about it." He grumbles.

"Excuse me?! Is that how you speak to the person who let you cry on their shoulder all night?" I demanded.

He instantly shut his mouth, he looked troubled and then he looked guilty. Well at least some of the things I told him yesterday are sinking in. For a while I almost thought he was a lost cause then I thought he would never stop crying. He was a complete mass of conflictions and he needed help, my help oh great. There just always had to be someone annoying in my life didn't there?

"I'll go make breakfast." He said

I looked at him panicked, I hadn't told him about my eating disorder and I'm not sure I wanted to.

"Don't worry I can cook relatively well, it'll be edible anyway." He rambled.

"Um I can't." I said.

"Now I feel like you're purposely insulting me just to piss me off." He said.

"No I can't eat." I mumbled.

"What do you mean you can't eat?!" he snapped.

After a couple of moments of silence something finally seemed to click yet again, he needed way too much time to think about everything.

"But Naruto's a fat ass, have you even tried eating?" he asked.

"Ok first off Naruto's not fat." I said "Second no I haven't tried."

"Well he sure eats like a fat ass. Chucks down food like it's air and if you haven't tried you should." He said.

I started giving it some serious thought and eventually nodded my head.

"Well come on then." He said motioning for me to follow.

We walked into his kitchen and he pulled out a box with broth packets. I looked at the box then at him, I thought he said we were going to eat food. He caught the question before I even said it, perhaps his evaluations skills were finally evolving.

"I thought we should start off with something easy to eat or I guess drink since you're not used to it." He explained.

Wow that was quite considerate of him, had he not been a total asshole like I knew he was I might have actually liked him. I followed him silently into the kitchen and watched carefully as he warmed the soup. I know that sounds somewhat stalkerish but I have a paranoia of people touching my food, I feel if they do one thing wrong I can't eat it. I know it's odd but I'm very picky about everything, hell it took me forever to finally talk to my brother and open up again after the incident. Right after the incident I didn't want to be near anyone, then when I finally started accepting contact again I was very picky about the people.

Wow just listen to me comparing my brother and people to food just how nice am I? I know I should feel bad about saying things like that but I've grown accustomed to pissing people off. It's just a natural defense mechanism now that I'm thinking about it that seems to be Sasuke's case too. Maybe fate put us together for a reason which brings me to wonder if I'm here where's Naruto? If he's in my body judging from what I've heard from everyone I just know that Axel and him are getting along famously. Probably getting into trouble too, great, my rep is going down the toilet I can just feel it!

Well I'm just going to have to wreck it right back aren't I? I mean I told the brother he hated so much that I had forgiven him. If that didn't piss Naruto off big time I didn't know what on Earth would, maybe breaking up with Sasuke. But I couldn't get away with that now; he already knows I'm not Naruto so it wouldn't have any effect. Speaking of boyfriends I wonder if Axel has figured it out yet, he had to, if not he was an idiot, and he better not get close to Naruto!

"I don't care if he is lonely, he touches Axel and I total him!" I mumbled.

"Who will you total and who's Axel?" Sasuke asked breaking my chain of thought.

"Your boyfriend if he touches mine!" I snapped.

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow and began to chuckle like that was the most ridiculous idea ever.

"Please Naruto is the most faithful person I know, there's no way he would cheat on me, as he would put it 'believe it!'" Sasuke explained.

I was silent for a moment just feeling the laughter build up inside of me, was he serious? I took one look at Sasuke and burst out into laughter, that had to be the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard! If he said that to any of my friends they would definitely put me in a mental clinic. Apparently the absurdity which was Naruto knew no bounds, this guy had to be the most go-lucky person I'd ever heard of. He reminded me a bit of Sora except way weirder, wish we could meet.

"Yeah if he talks like that he'll be figured out in a matter of minutes." I said still laughing lightly.

"Well then I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about, your boyfriend should be able to tell you and Naruto apart, unless he's retarded." Sasuke said.

"Shut up!" I said smacking Sasuke on the back of his head.

"Oi!" he yelled "You little…"

"Want me to slap you in the face?" I asked.

"You wouldn't!" he said.

"Who knows, but do you really want to test me?" I threatened.

He snarled but the seemed to let it go, the he pushed the bowl of soup towards me. I stared at it as if it was the bane to my existence, well it sure felt like it anyway.

"Go on, eat it." He told me.

However my mind seemed to strongly protest the idea and told me I would only make myself feel worse. Sasuke seeing my troubled face got a spoonful of the soup and put it to my lips. I tried to open my mouth to take the food in but my mouth felt taped shut, like it refused to open. Sasuke walked around the table to stand next to me then pinched me, as I squeaked in pain he shoved the spoon in my mouth. I was forced to swallow the soup after that and then I felt it, hunger, it had been so long.

I yanked the bowl from the table and started gobbling it down despite how my mind was screaming at me to stop being a barbarian. By the time I was done with that soup there was absolutely nothing left of it.

"Well you sure eat like Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Shut up asshole, no one asked your opinion!" I continued.

"Fine deny it, but that's just how he is, he's a pig, deal." Sasuke explained.

"Wow Sasuke such nice things you have to say about your boyfriend." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey I love him flaws and all that's what counts right?" he spoke softly.

I thought it over "It would be if you weren't abusing him."

Sasuke seemed to shrink back into his shell after that comment and I wasn't sorry. If he thought that the sediment was enough then he had a lot to learn and apparently something only I could teach him. I had no problem teaching him the hard way I just hoped I wasn't wasting my time on him. I took the bowl to the sink and washed it then walked over to the still, still Sasuke. After calling his name several times and him not answering I decide to slap him since that seems to be the only way to get his attention.

"What the hell!?" he yells.

"The hell is right, don't shut down on me, you need to deal with your shit not try and lock it away." I yell back.

He again looks taken aback but continues to look me in the eye, good progress.

"Now get ready we still have school to go to or have you already forgotten?" I ask.

"Ch" was all he said before he shoved past me down the hall to what I assume was his room.

I followed him down the hall till he paused in front of a door and told me to go inside and look in the closet. He then left as I began to walk in the room and made my way into the closet only to find myself surrounded my clothes. I assume they were clothes Sasuke had kept here for Naruto when he stayed over or something like that. Though I had a sneaking suspicion none of them had been worn, one because they were way too clean and two they all basically consisted of dark colors. Anyway it was better for me, I wouldn't have to scavenge his closet for dark clothing, I refused to wear orange.

After I picked a black form fitting t-shirt and tight black jeans I went to Sasuke's room to find 'my' jacket that 'my' brother gave 'me'. Only I couldn't find it, when Sasuke walked out of the bathroom I speared him with my glare of death.

"I'm not giving you that jacket." He says.

"Yes you are, it's not your choice to make." I snarl.

"I'm not letting you walk around in that jacket with my boyfriend's body." He snarls back.

"What don't want him to wear it because you didn't give it to him?" I ask "You need to stop being so damn controlling Sasuke!"

"It's not about being controlling!" he snaps "Sorry I don't want my boyfriend being affiliated with the school's trash!"

"School trash?" I ask confused.

"Yes the school's local gang which is made up almost completely of students, that trash." Sasuke explains.

I felt rage coming on "What the hell do you know about school gangs?!"

"I know my brother's in it and that he's changed ever since he's been in it, I don't even know who he is anymore I hate him and he hates me. It's all thanks to that bastard of a leader Kyuubi Uzumaki!"

I felt as if I wanted to scream and laugh at the same time.

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?" I snap "That's it, you hate them because your brother's now a person you don't approve of? FYI Sasuke people change and I'm pretty sure it's not Kyuubi's fault! Is that why Naruto hates Kyuubi? You turned Naruto against his own brother because you decided that if you couldn't have your brother he couldn't have his?!"

Sasuke's eyes went wide as all this emotion came streaming through. Anger, sadness, guilt, depression, anxiety, etc. it was all there in his eyes. I began to laugh emptily this was utterly and completely ridiculous how could he even!?

"You I think it's ironic that you think Kyuubi brainwashed your brother yet that's exactly what you did to Naruto. Then again I guess it does take one to know one isn't that right Sasuke?" I spoke with contempt.

Sasuke continued to say nothing because he knew everything I was saying was true. He wasn't going to defend himself because he couldn't and that was for the best. I roll my eyes trying not to kill Sasuke for his stupidity and ignorance. Finally when I have put myself back together I look at him and stare hard. I was not going to put up with his nonsense today, he was going to listen whether he wanted to or not.

"Listen here Sasuke today we're going to look at different walks of life." I state.

He looks as if he wants to protest but ultimately just nods his head and decides to go along with me. Smart boy he's finally starting to understand his position in this situation which is he has no choice. I hold out my hand for him to place the jacket, he looks at my hand in disdain for a minute before he finally decides to bring me the jacket. I snap it from his grip and immediately put it on I can feel him cringing but ignore it in favor of feeling the warmth of the jacket. I let out a sigh of content as I turn to him and smile with evil glee.

"It's good to be back!" I say feeling like my old self again.

"I think I liked you better before." He murmurs.

"Well I don't think I asked you did I?" I glare.

He growled "Just shut up and let's go."

'Don't kill him Roxas, don't kill him.' I chant in my mind.

All I really want to do was smack him down but instead I tightly grip his shoulder and drag him out of the house. As were walking down the street something comes to me that I just have to ask.

"Wait Kyuubi said he used to be the leader, who's the leader now?"

"His name is Pein, he's a cousin of theirs."

"Whose cousin?" I ask.

"Naruto, Naruko, and Kyuubi's." he replies.

"So Kyuubi passed it on to a cousin." I comment

"Yep though I know my brother desperately wanted it."

"How?" I ask.

"He basically became Kyuubi's lap dog doing whatever the man asked of him, it was pathetic." Sasuke snarled.

"Well get over it," I snap "as of today you and your brother will be friendly again."

"You can't make me like my brother." He growls.

I turn on my heal "Oh? Just watch me."

"What's your damn deal!" he shouts.

"Your attitude, it fucking sucks!" I shout back.

Suddenly a memory hit me, where had I heard that before?

~ Flashback ~

I was sick of everyone pushing me, I didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want to hear about it, and I most definitely did not want to think about it! Still Sora was always whining about how they should talk about it, when would he get it? He was starting to annoy me immensely maybe I should try and move out, but how? Riku interrupted my thoughts though when he walked in glaring at me as if I'd wronged him. I glared right back of course, I wasn't about to put up with his bullshit.

"Something you need?" I finally ask.

"Yeah what's your fucking problem, all he's trying to do is help you." He snarls.

"Well I don't need his damn help or anyone's for that matter, why can't you all just leave me alone!"

"Your attitude fucking sucks, but if that's how you feel fine Sora can move in with me and you can wallow in your damn pity."

~ Flashback End ~

Man I had totally forgotten all about that conversation, I'm surprised.

It was because of Sora leaving that I had all those thoughts in my head pestering me and finally I gave in. That's when I started cutting, no one there to bug me, no one to give me grief about it. I also stopped eating, period, I was about as good as dead that was until I had met Axel.

~ Flashback ~

"Not now!" I growled.

I could see the black specs at the edge of my vision, I was going to pass out soon. Why couldn't it wait, just until I could get home and in bed? The darkness in my vision is growing, shit, I couldn't make it…. I expected to feel the hard cold stone floor when I woke up but instead I felt warm and comfortable. I shot up in the bed, warm and comfortable that couldn't be right, where am I? I look around the room but no one's there, though I do hear the scuffle of feet in another room.

I carefully set my feet on the carpeted floor and start sneaking out of the room, I open the door. Now that I can hear outside the room clearly I can hear the boiling of water or some kind of liquid. I looked around for something to protect myself with but see nothing, damn! There was no way I could take whoever took me head on so maybe I could use the element of surprise. Deciding to go for it I make my way to what I assume is the kitchen, I peak in the door way.

I see a guy standing in front of the stove over the pot, back to me, perfect. Though he was taller than me my about 5 inches I was confident for some reason. I was pretty sure this guy went to my school though, his red hair seemed really familiar. Beside the point though, I didn't care, I began to make my way into the room carefully. But when I was about a foot or 2 behind him he suddenly turned around.

"Hey glad you're up!" he smiles "You hungry?"

I was thrown into shock for a moment not only was he extremely happy and loud but his eyes just seemed to be bursting with life. The vibrant green color of them took my breath away, for a moment I think I thought he was cute. That's ridiculous though of course because I wasn't going to let this happen, not again. I instantly put a glare on my face and moved away, he was much too close. He just continued to smile at me though, it was weird, and I didn't like the way he was smiling at me.

"You're names Roxas right?" he asks "I'm Axel."

"How the hell do you know my name?" I demand.

"You're in my woodshop class." He replied.

Oh…that's why he looked to familiar, I mean I know he went to my school but I didn't know he was in one of my classes. Well the school year had just started, it was my first year of high school and I wasn't exactly looking to make friends. I could see how I would miss him but I still feel like I shouldn't have. There was something about this guy but I didn't know what, I just knew I had to keep my eye on him. Suddenly there was a hand waving in front of my face blacking my vision.

"Hey Rox you still with me?" he asked.

When I came back to myself I scowled.

"Don't call me Rox."

"Whoa sorry no offense meant." He said putting up his hands.

This guy made it really hard to stay mad at him, he was loud and sort of in your face but he knew when to tone it down. I wasn't sure whether I hated him or liked him but I'm sure I'd find out.

"Are you always such a space cadet?"

"Yes, problem?"

"No, no problem," he says "I just hope it's not for the wrong reason."

The wrong reason?

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

I looked into his eyes and saw several emotions, the main ones sympathy and frustration. I know at that moment that he knew and he was not happy about it. I was waiting for him to start berating on me like 'Why would you do that!?' and 'Are you out of your mind!?'. The longer I waited the more the silence grew into a roaring buzz in my ear. We kept staring at each other as if we could somehow find the answers we were looking for on each other's faces. Of course we were both fighting a losing battle, no one was giving anything away.

Finally I spoke "Shouldn't you be scolding me or something?"

"No," he replied "that would make me a hypocrite."

I felt my eyes go wide "You mean you…?"

"No, no, but I do bad things." He says.

"Huh?"

He sighs "The way I see it you shouldn't criticize people on doing something wrong if you're doing something wrong, that makes you a hypocrite."

"But were doing completely different things." I said.

"Just listen, it doesn't matter if there different, everything bad we do in the end hurts us, just because you and I hurt ourselves in different ways doesn't mean it's any more or less wrong than the other, so I find not criticizing and staying out of other people's crap leaves less problems, you got that memorized?"

"Yeah." Surprisingly I did.

He his hand out "So how about it Roxas, let's be friends, k?"

I was hesitant at first, I didn't really want friends but this guy for some reason seemed to be blowing my mind today.

"Sure." I said shaking his hand.

He hits me with a mega-watt smile "Great!"

Suddenly he tugs on my hand and pushes me down into one of the seats at the table.

"Now let's eat!"

"What? No!"

"Yes Roxas don't make me force feed you, you're not dying on me any time soon, I take care of my friends."

I was stunned he had figured out that too? Who was this guy?!

~ Flashback ~

I had to admit though Axel was extremely persuasive, he had actually gotten me to eat that night. Before I knew it he was making me sit with his friends at lunch and forcing me to eat. I probably should have freaked out when I found out I was friends with a member of the school gang but oddly I didn't care. They were cool people too, they eventually caught on and took me under their wings then all too soon I was one of the gang. Not too soon after that Axel confessed his feelings for me and I had accepted them, we were happy.

That is until he started questioning me about my past, in all the time we had been together we had never talked about it. Then one day he starts asking, I refuse to answer of course and over the course of a week he continues to press. That argument we had was the last of it and now here I am stuck being someone else. I felt tears prickle at the edges of my eyes, why had I been such an ass to him he only wanted to be a good boyfriend and help me. As the tears fell down I felt a finger wipe them away, I looked up for a minute thinking it was Axel but of course it wasn't.

"Hey I'm sorry ok, so don't cry." Sasuke apologizes.

I chuckle softly "Was that legit apology from Sasuke Uchiha."

He looked as if he wanted to start cussing me out but stopped himself.

"Yes it was now do you accept it?" he asks.

"Of course." I say "Now let's run the rest of the way, if I have the energy to cry I can run."

"Ch" Sasuke scoffs "If you insist."

Without another word I take off down the street, it felt so good to feel the wind on my face and hear it howling behind me. I felt alive, it had been so long since I felt this alive except this time I wasn't letting it escape. I'm gonna do my time Axel and hopefully when I get back I'll be ready to talk to you about it. I could hear Sasuke catching up behind me and decided to push myself even farther. No way I was gonna let that guy beat me, Sasuke sensed the challenge and started running even faster too.

"I *huff* win! *huff*" I say hunched over.

"You *gasp* must be *huff* freaking blind," he says "I so got here first."

"Sasuke?"

We both shot our heads up. "Itachi?"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this chapter guys hope you enjoyed and look forward to getting back to Naruto's end of things and please follow, favorite and review! I love all of you! Bye!<strong>


End file.
